Glass Bowls but so Much More TakehiroTakeshi
by isawbilly
Summary: It's so weird; I don't want him to look at me. Eye contact is for lovers, not brother. It makes me nervous and I want to shut my eyes but I can't bring myself to do so, some deep sick part of me wants to watch him.


I rummage through my brothers room. I know he has it in here. I can smell it on him when he sneaks through the house at night from a late night adventure. It's stuck to his clothes and has traveled to rooms outside of his own. Honestly I want to know, I want to know why he smokes so much. What is so special about this _pot_ that he has been smoking?

He tries to hide it from my aunt and especially from me. As if I am not worthy enough to know. I know I am two years younger but I still don't understand why he wouldn't tell me. The thought even pains me, it settles at the bottom of my stomach and it stays there for hours as I press my ear against my wall trying to hear what he is saying to his friends on his cell phone.

Taking to his dresser I open the top drawer and sift my hands through the piles of socks. I'm not stupid; I know the usual places to hide drugs as a teenager. My hands feel nothing but the cotton feel of worn out socks. Damnit Takeshi, I forgot that he wasn't normal.

Going to his bed-side table I fling open the top drawer and I stare down at a gay porn magazine. "Oh god." I say in detest wishing I didn't open that certain drawer. I should've known. Closing the drawer I keep my eyes away from it and let my eyes dance around the room, my mind racing. Inside his closet I see a rather large pile of clothes piled in the corner. I know he's messy but usually his closet was kept tidy because of me. I hated wrinkly clothes. So it must be there.

Almost lunging I race across the room and begin digging through the mountain. The clothes feel stiff and perfectly placed, like he tried to make it look messy but that it was in a certain fashion. If Takeshi wasn't keeping the weed down here then I'm going to be so mind fucked. About to give up I uncover a cigar box, how cliché of you ShiShi.

Standing up seemed pointless because all I did was sit back down. Sitting cross-legged I flipped up the top of the box for it to fall back against my knuckles of my left hand. Nestled inside of the box I found a glass bowl that was decorated with a variety of colors. Sort of representing a peacock in my eyes. There were a few packages of papers along with the mother lode of it all, I don't know the measurements of it because my lack of experience, but my lord it was about the size of my fist as it was tightly packed in plastic wrap.

Staring down I began to realize how inexperienced I was to all of this. I've only heard about people's adventures and sort of an explanation as to how everything was done. Shyly I pick up the glass bowl and twirl it around in my hands, black dust, probably ashes, falls down onto the top of my jeans. I try to brush it away but it just smears leaving a black smudged stain against my faded blue jeans. Taking a whiff of my fingers I can smell this strong odor that made me think of burnt toast in a weird way.

'Ok you can do this Takehiro. How hard could it be? You just put the pot in that bowl thing and light it up. Right?' I think to myself as I continue to stare down at the glass in my hand. Glancing at the clock it flashes 6:43 pm into my retinas. No one should be home for at least a few hours. That gives me plenty of time. "I can do this." For some reason I say it out loud. I guess I needed the extra encouragement, even if it was coming from me.

Carefully I un-wrapped the precious cargo from the cellophane and I am extra cautious not to spill the unattached pieces. The scent was sweet and tingled my nose as I sniffed. Taking a pinch I pack it down into the bowl, I can only hope I am doing this right. Once satisfied that the amount was enough for my first try I wrap up the remaining weed and put it back into the cigar box, closing the lid.

Moving over to the ledge I open the window a hair and sit on the small edge. For once my skinniness was something good. Holding the bowl I felt awkward, I was afraid I was doing it wrong, like I wouldn't get high just from the way I was holding it. Pressing the end against my lips I try to get used to the feeling as I fish my lighter out of my jeans pocket.

Flicking the lighter I hold the flame steady as I creep it closer to the bunched together cannabis. My hand begins to shake as I try to calm my nerves. As the flame touched the plant I try to inhale, it should be like a cigarette right? Though as I inhale it burns my throat and travels down my lungs. Instantaneously I cough and a decent size cloud surrounds the air in front of me. Once I cough it just begins to burn. How in the world do you do this?

Looking around again I see a glass of water, I usually wouldn't drink from something I didn't retrieve myself but this was a desperate moment. Grabbing the glass I take a swig of water and let it roll down my throat slowly trying to coat the irritated flesh. Rolling my head around my bones pop as I try to prepare myself to try this again.

Replaying the same actions as before I try to inhale and not cough and this time I was successful but I couldn't hold it in for very long. I have heard that the longer you hold in the smoke the quicker you get high. Why did I have to do this alone? I need someone here to teach me. The smoke flows out from my lips as I blow it out the window. I stare ahead at the traffic outside of my brothers' window that is occurring past the rooftop. Was I supposed to feel anything yet?

Then I heard it, I heard the door to my brothers room open and slam against the wall. "What the fuck are you doing?" He screamed throwing his messenger bag down onto the ground. I become a deer in head lights and find myself unable to speak and I just stammer on my words standing up. "I said!" He lunges forward coming towards me. "What the fuck are you doing with my weed?" Snatching the bowl out of my hand he pushes me away and into the wall. "I just." I cry out too afraid to even answer.

"You just what?" Takeshi continued to scream as he came closer to me. His lip hooked in a snarl, hair ruffled, the smell of pot still lingering on him. How much does he even smoke a day? "I just wanted to try it." Hiding my face I try to push myself into the wall. As if I could get away from him. "If you wanted to try it you could've asked and not have gone through my shit!" Turning around he begins to look down into the bowl. "You don't know what I have to do to get this shit Hiro. You'll just waste it. You don't know what you're doing." He says to me in a calmer voice. It still sounds just as angry though.

He taps the side of the glass making a low thumping noise as he gazes down. "You only had a few hits didn't you? Is this your first bowl? Or did you have more?" My brother wouldn't let me even respond to the first question without following with another. Sliding down the wall I huff out that I had only taken two hits from it. I see him nodding and he walks over to the cigar box and pulls out the poorly wrapped plastic wrap ball of dope that I had put back in there.

"Come here, I'll show you how to pack a bowl. Rolling a joint is going to be too hard to learn right now, let alone a blunt." Changing his mood I hear Takeshi chuckle at the end of his sentence as he taps the bowls contents onto the lid of the cigar box before separating the pile. Still scared I crawl over to his side and sit as quietly as I could. I watch as he lightly places small clusters into the bowl, not packing it down as hard as I did before. "You don't want to press too hard or you will fuck up the screen. This time you didn't mess it up so you got lucky. It's not like a cigarette where you need to pack it. Just enough to keep it together." His pinky pointed at the perfectly packed bowl, well in his opinion but I don't know any different.

Then he turns it so the side is facing the two of us. "See that hole, that's the choke, you place your finger on that when you light it to draw in the oxygen keeping it clean of too much smoke and then as you inhale you place your finger over it and off again every once in awhile." I take in the words but still it seems a bit fuzzy to me. I'll just have to watch him closely when he actually begins to smoke, because I know he will.

He taps my leg and I stare up into his eyes trying to figure out what I had done wrong. "Can I use your lighter?" He asks holding a palm out to me. Letting out a sigh I hand it to him. "Ok just watch me." Well I planned on that Shi, you are my teacher. Over confident he places the mouth piece to his lips and shows me exactly how everything needs to be done. Quickly his eyes close before pulling it away and to draw in some more air to fill up his lungs. I swear Takeshi stopped living before he exhaled clouding my body in a fog of smoke. How does our aunt not know about this? Our whole apartment smells like weed.

"I think it's still burning." Speaking in a low voice he shoves the glass back into my hands. I stare down confused and then try to inhaul all too quickly and cause myself to cough all over the place like before. "Here." Sounding sympathetic my brother situates himself to sit right behind me, wrapping his equally thin legs against mine and allowing his chest to press against my back. I feel his head pressing right against my cheek as hands hold the bowl out in front of me. I go to grab it but his hands push mine away.

Slowly inching the mouth piece closer I press my lips against it and observe as he lights the lighter and bring it to the cluster. "Now breathe in slowly and let it go straight to your lungs." Softly my brother explained this to me as the flame ignites a bit of the substance and I do as he says, taking in a slow, long breath letting the smoke go straight into my lungs. I see his finger come off that hole; I forget already what it's called. I still don't quite understand but I will let him believe that I know.

"See." He congratulates me, letting his arms fall lax on top of my thighs. I try to concentrate on holding in my breath for as long as I can. "Now exhale, but not too fast. Just let it push out of your lungs on its own." Obeying I feel so much more relaxed as I don't feel the urge to cough my lungs up anymore. "Do you think you can do it on your own?" Questioning, he begins to push it back into my hands. "Yeah I think I got it. Thank you." Taking it back into fighting position I try to smoke this myself and I prove myself successful.

Blowing the ring of smoke out I feel daring enough to ask. "When do you start feeling high?" I ask watching the fog come out in spurts with my words. "Keep smoking." That's all he says and I obey blindly. I sit on the floor and continue to hit the bowl until Takeshi deemed it cashed. Taking it from my hands I get the first chance to determine if I could feel anything. I felt light headed, is that what you're supposed to feel?

"Hey ShiShi?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I supposed to be dizzy?"

"Lightheaded?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, you'll feel that."

"Should I stop? Since this is my first time."

"No."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

I stop in mid thought and stare at him lost in my own confusion. "What?" I ask feeling my eyes shift around the room in a rapid manner. "Well… yeah." I say not even sure if I did at all. "Ok, well then keep smoking." That's all my brother said to me and I just took it. I believed him and didn't question anything he was telling me.

Continuing to smoke another bowl, basically on my own, I begin to feel like I can feel everything and everything at once. "Dude I'm done." I shove the piece back into his lap almost spilling its contents because of my failed motor skills at the moment. I was definitely feeling this now. Holy god, everything is so weird and different. The room feels so much smaller and I feel so much bigger. What the fuck is going on?

"No you're not done." Refilling the bowl it seems to be in fast forward in my eyes. Time has been placed on fast forward as I feel every beat of my heart surging through my body. I feel every pump of blood as it travels from my chest to my toes. Oh. My. God.

Whining I lean back but end up bumping my head against the side of the bed frame. I feel the hit happen but I couldn't feel the pain at all. Touching my head I feel the bump begin to form and I can't help but giggle to myself. Scooting closer to me he blows the smoke in my face letting it surround my upper torso making my eyes squint.

I'm not sure how much time has gone by but I find myself lying on his unmade bed. If I wasn't so helpless right now I am pretty sure I would be making the bed. I kick off my shoes in stop motion and I swear I can feel the vibrations of them falling against the wood like a building is collapsing. I run my hands up and down my stomach, I feel every button of my shirt and it's like I'm numb but every nerve is on fire. I have definitely smoked too much. I should have refused those last two bowls. Or was it three? Fuck.

Feeling the spot next to me being filled I force my eyes to look over and I see him, eyes red, leaning in closer to me. "What are you doing?" I ask not being able to hold back the giggles. "Do you trust me?" A single digit touches at the tip of my nose. Laughing I close my eyes and try to feel every sensation. "I'm not sure. But I do most of the time." I respond and stretch my arms above my head before they fall against the weight and land on the pillows. This bed is the comfiest bed in the fucking world right now.

Pressing his velvet lips right next to my ear he whispers out, "Good." Before kissing that same spot. I try to push the thought out of my mind; I know Takeshi didn't mean it. My hand begins doing trails up and down my front again and I find that his right hand is joining mine. Following the same patterns I am coming up with but my brothers' touches feel more foreign. He whispers soft words to me but I am unable to follow because my mind isn't all there.

"Stop Shi." I whine trying to get him to stop but he doesn't. Becoming rougher with his touches he pushes his hand harder on top of mine, collapsing my hand on my stomach. "Stop Takeshi. This is weird." Trying my hardest to sit up to leave I find that my body won't move. I almost feel paralyzed. How high am I? "You said you trusted me." Growling in my ear he brings his hand up to my neck where it leave feather touches along my jaw line. I sensed the empowerment that he was feeling just by how possessive he got all of a sudden. "So trust me that this will feel good."

Gently I feel those lips dragging against my neck leaving soft kisses. Hot breath grazing across my flesh. It feels nice but all I can think about is how wrong this is. I want to stop him but I don't have the strength to. I also don't want Takeshi to be angry. He did let me smoke weed with him and took the time to teach me. So I basically owed my brother, I just wished he wouldn't do this. It's so wrong.

Pursed against my jaw line he leaves several kisses while a wandering hand entwines with mine. Completely stopping my hand from running up and down my chest anymore. Roughly he squeezes his hand around mine and I still feel so numb on my extremities. I feel Takeshi nuzzling into my neck as his other hand tries to wiggle its way under my head so I could rest my neck against it. I attempt to raise my head but it felt too heavy. It was like lifting a cement block off the ground with my bare hands. It just was not going to happen.

Bringing my hand up with his I feel him kiss at the top of it while trying to hold back a smile. Slowly Takeshi's leg makes its way to lie across my outstretched ones, pinning me down even more without any force. Nimble fingers leave my hand and begin to travel up my front and rest at my neck once again where finger tips graze the top of my flesh. Teasing my senses.

Almost massaging with light touches it indulges me more into this unknown world of mine. Fingertips curl around my chin and lightly caress my fiery flesh. I lean into the touch without thinking and roll my hips for no real reason in particular. I bet he is enjoying every bit of this. I can sense it; I can feel him smiling just by the hairs that stand on the back of my neck. What is this pot doing to me?

Turning me on my side he pulls me closer by my waist so my back is touching his front. I can feel my brothers' breathing. The rise and fall of his chest in spurts. Swearing by it I think I can feel his frantic heartbeat leaping through his collapsing chest. Pulling himself up my body his pursed lips find my ear before he nips sharp teeth against the top, licking my earring. I groan and unwillingly press myself into him again. "You like that?" The cackling he does against my ear makes another moan escape as I couldn't resist the hot air surrounding my lobe. A probing tongue darts out to lick at the shell and to pass over every loop of my earrings. Takeshi you have me at your mercy.

My hair was being pushed to the side so it wouldn't cover my neck anymore. It wasn't that long but it was getting a bit shaggy. It was much shorter than Takeshi's that is for sure. Unexpectedly he gnaws at my flesh as I gasp out with pleasure. I couldn't hold it back. He was finding all my unknown weaknesses that I had never experienced before now. Hands run down around my neck to begin to find the first button of my shirt and yank it open as this is repeated with all the other buttons.

Burning hands grazed down my naked chest further pulling me against his craving body. Oh how it felt so good when his hand stopped just above my belt buckle. I hate all of this, but I loved it so much. I am so confused and stoned right now that I'm not even sure what to do with myself. "Say you want me." Rubbing his growing bulge against my rear I hear him hiss these words out between his teeth. I stay quiet though not even sure if I had the ability to speak anymore. Let alone the ability to breathe.

"I said." A hand gets thrusted down my pants just touching at the base of my somewhat hard cock. "Say that you want me Hiro. Say it. You do trust me remember?" I hesitate at first but find it impossible. Gritting my teeth I mutter out with shifty eyes, "I want you." I couldn't help but leak out resentment. Rolling his hips against mine he coos at my shy dismay before ravaging my exposed shoulder blade with kisses and love bites.

Roughly the side of my face is grabbed and turned so I would be facing him. Takeshi was leaning himself on his elbow and was staring down at me with determined eyes. They danced along my facial features because I can tell the weed is making my eyes do the same thing. I stare at his face, he had begun to wear eyeliner and I could see the smudge occurring from when he must have rubbed his eye. This wasn't you ShiShi.

Claiming my mouth I fall into him for the hundredth time because I am overwhelmed that I was kissing a male, let alone my brother. I can only repeat how wrong all of this is as strong lips pry open my mouth with extreme force. Trying to guide me along with his hand as well that would probably leave a bruise against my jaw.

Our lips mash together and I don't know what to do, no, like I know what to do, I have kissed before but never this way. This was strange. A hand sneaks around my waist, hooking just under my rib cage and I feel his hard on rubbing roughly against my ass and when I squeak he just begins to rock harder against me.

As the kiss continues I realize how different he and the others are. All the kisses I've been involved in have been gentle and sweet while his are turning savage and sloppy. Beginning to breathe through his nose he does this so we can stay connected longer, which I have never experienced before. It's startling at how inexperienced I am compared to my brother who has been taking the lead this whole time.

I feel like I am in a trance because of how my mind isn't concentrating on how to move my lips and now is doing the actions without thinking. It's so amazing how our bodies just know what to do. His hand leaves my jaw but then just cups around my face in a gentle manner which is overwhelming. I mewled against my will with my stomach clenching around itself. I want to move my hands to touch him too, so I can look as if I know what to do but my arms are too heavy. My muscles ache even though I haven't moved on my own since I got on his bed.

Traveling a hand to grasp onto the back of my neck he turns my head to face away from him as he nibbles at my ear once again. I shiver and writhe because of how spurts of hot air capture my inner ear and travel down to my core. Though I can't move my extremities I can still push myself against him, which seems to be all I can bring myself to do. I just want to impress him at this point.

"Who knew my baby brother was so gay." As he states this his lips drag against the curves of my ear. I laugh and try to deny it, because I know I don't like guys. "You just caught me at a vulnerable moment." Taking my head I roll it letting my hair tickle my brothers' face because I don't want him to kiss at my ear anymore.

Forcing me into another lip locking moment I feel myself give into his dominating power and somehow find the strength inside to take my right arm and put it back to rest on his thinned hip. Trying to get him closer. As if he could be any closer. Becoming aware at how hot my back feels I concentrate on it, as it is pressed against his, our combined body heat has me almost sweating.

Tilting my head I try to get Takeshi to kiss me deeper, I want to experience it all right now, while I still want it. Taking his tongue he flicks it against my lips and I hesitate but then my inner self takes over and I unlock my jaw and let him in. To explore me and my pot flavored self. Making his way around to trail past my teeth only to stop at my tongue, gently massage it before turning rough. I try to gasp for air but he won't allow me and I grow dizzy, faltering upon myself.

I hear it, I hear Takeshi emit a noise. Not a loud moan but a soft little reminder that I had done something right. If I had been standing I probably would be shaking at the knees with my heart leaping out of my chest from my accomplishment.

Suddenly he kneels on all fours in front of me smirking as he flips me onto my back, which wasn't hard; I was already rolling that way since he wasn't there to support my frame. Grasping onto both of my wrists he leans into me, pressing his lower half against mine. Sheepishly I moan turning my head away from his. Faintly I hear a growl as he slides down my body, kissing at my chest and ghosting over my stomach. Fingernails' digging into the backs of my hands and it hurts but I am distracted from that as I feel him reach my lower stomach.

"ShiShi please stop." I plead even as my hips thrust up to brush against his chin and neck. "You like it don't you. You love when boys go down on you." He seems to be talking just to hear himself talk. He knows I haven't even been this far before. Sadly I tell him everything about me, including the embarrassing facts. "Please." I cry out shutting my eyes tightly feeling them well up with tears for some reason. I didn't want to do this anymore. I don't want my brother to do this to me anymore.

His hands grasp onto my bulge as it can be seen through my pants at this point. "Please what? Please keep going?" Takeshi giggles and runs his hands up my stomach while dipping his head down to lick at my crotch through the fabric of my jeans. "No." I stifle as I can't help but groan. "No what? No you don't want me to stop?" More giggles escape his mouth as they gather as heat against the tent of my pants. He was determined and I still couldn't stop him, it was going to take more than words to get Takeshi to stop and I wasn't able to. Is this what it feels like when under the influence of a date rape drug?

I feel it. I feel the buckle of my belt being unhooked and I open my eyes to watch my brother grinning as he dives into unzipping my pants. Dragging the zipper down it was intoxicating just in the noise itself. I don't want this anymore but my body can't control itself, god damnit. I don't want it to be this way.

Takeshi's fingers hook around the waistband of my jeans and underwear and with one quick tug he has them both pulled down to my knees. I mewl and try to hide myself from him but I can't lift my aching arms. Trying my hardest to cross my legs I find it impossible as he has both of my legs pinned with his. No wonder they were feeling so numb, I had thought it was the pot but this time it wasn't.

"Don't try to hide from me." He hisses moving his head down to kiss at my inner thighs and I choke on my words of protest. Sucking at the skin I buck my hips while I feel a quick rush of blood flow returning to my legs because he had moved his legs to be on either side of mine. The pin needle sensation captured my feet and I frown because I knew more pain would be there to follow.

I knew he was trying to get a feel for me as he moves his mouth around everywhere but my crotch. He was trying to see how far he could make me go before I snapped and begged. I wouldn't beg though, not to my brother. Quivering I clasp my hands together as I find them left above my head nestled in the pillows. All this unnecessary teasing was bothersome and just made me frustrated because I wanted it to stop.

Suddenly I feel hands grasping around my erection and I moan because I didn't expect it. I look down and see him kissing at the head of my cock mocking me with his eyes. "You're so gay." My brother laughs before licking up my length ever so slowly. I want to tell him wrong but this moment felt like the wrong time to do so.

He makes me cave, he has me moaning and aching because he just keeps edging me on more and more. He's doing it to be playful and to frustrate me to no end. Everything seems to be funny to him as he sucks at my head and grins while staring right into my eyes. It's so weird; I don't want him to look at me. Eye contact is for lovers, not brother. It makes me nervous and I want to shut my eyes but I can't bring myself to do so, some deep sick part of me wants to watch him.

My brothers' hair starts falling in front of his face and it's so long that it makes a curtain around my line of vision. Why do I want to push his hair away so bad? I shouldn't want to but I see my hand reaching out before me and to push his fanned hair to tuck right behind his ear. In response he brings his head lower, taking me in more, as much as he could stand. Yeah, I'm going to Hell.

Contrasting every sane part of my mind I thrust upward watching him groan and shift to try to accommodate this new task. He looked uncomfortable but that didn't stop him, he only picked up the speed of his sucking and moving while shutting his eyes. My hips buck harshly and I for once don't feel bad for it, he has me all riled up, so it's his fault I'm this way.

Pulling away he tugs at my dick with hooded eyes. "You're a sick fuck aren't you?" He's so fucking arrogant, it sickens me. "You started this." I breathe out while rolling my hips so my wet cock runs across his palm. I can't find the guilt in me anymore. I can't stop now, I'm too far.

He sits up leaving me confused. Watching him he grabs the bottom of his shirt and tugs it over his head. His hair was left in a ruffled mess that stuck out everywhere from the short layers throughout. Grinning Takeshi unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down before kicking the rest off with his feet. He had begun to sweat and it was trailing down his front in small clusters making his skin shine. Why did I find this sexy?

Grabbing me by under my armpits he pushes me against the wall because he didn't have a head board. My head hits the wall and I hiss through gritted teeth, everything hurt so badly all of a sudden. How did he have the strength to pick me up? I know I'm a scrawny guy but my god I weigh a little over a hundred pounds, Takeshi wasn't that far away from me when it came to weight.

Grabbing my ass he lifts me up so I sit on his bare lap. I could feel his erection sit against mine and I blush turning my head. I wouldn't give him the gratitude of seeing me become embarrassed. I somewhere had too much pride and just couldn't let him. Taking my legs I wrap them around the sides of his waist and find that this feels correct. I shouldn't feel this way though.

Planting my feet straight onto the bed, pushing against the taut bedspread to its breaking point. I love how he is treating me and my desired deprived body. It was screaming for more as I arch my back into a delicate curve that he seemed to enjoy. I could tell by the growl that he slipped while grinding himself against my pelvis. His lips attack my chest while his hand travels down my inner thigh setting me back and pushing against the wall. Waves surge through my body as my heart pounds against my ribcage bringing me into a haze with eyes blurred. This is my new peak.

Throwing my arms around his shoulders I tug on his long hair. Grasping it in between my shaking fingers. My nerves were going against me and sending my limbs into a frenzy. Takeshi kissed me though pulling against the grip I have. The possessive grip that I had on his pot dipped beautiful locks. My erection grew hard and pulsed against his. I look down and gazed at the sight between us. How dirty and sick it looked but in the back of my mind it further drove me to rub faster against him. In quick spurts as I shook moaning uncontrollably. He (and the pot) were making me do so many act that I didn't want to do.

"You love how sick this is? Don't you Takehiro?" My brother hisses against the front of my chest crawling over my hardening nipple. Oh fuck, it feels so good. My body verges into another numbed state, I questioned the state of my sanity. I will never be the same after tonight. Physically and mentally. Though I can't care about that now. I just know that I want him inside me despite every sane cell left in my body that denies these feelings.

Tugging at his length he glares into my eyes, down to my soul. Teeth bared he leans to his side and pulls open that terrifying drawer and I watch as he grabs a bottle of lube. By that object I knew that there was no turning back now. It was done and decided that I was going to be fucked tonight, by none other than my brother. I can never tell anyone of this, that my brother will be my first.

Not even trying to be neat he tips the bottle over and drains a large amount of the cool liquid on my cock letting it travel down my balls. I squirm because I don't like the sudden cold sensation engulfing my crotch. His hand rubs the lube over my dick before cupping my sack just to see me cringe, I'm not sure what is going on around me.

Next he does something that catches me by surprise because I have gone to another universe in my head. Moaning in a long drawled out way I beg for him to keep going. To keep pushing his fingers inside me. Soon I find myself actually speaking in a jumbled mess. I want to tell him to add another but then I find that I'm actually not speaking words, just thinking I am.

I feel like we have reached the ability to speak telepathically because as I begged inside my head he seems to pick it up and follow my pleas. Another finger is added to join the other two as Takeshi thrusts them in and out of my body. I rake my finger nails down his back and he just jerks his hand more roughly into me.

Taking his fingers out I love how he slides them right over my throbbing cock, it begged for attention and I can't help but require it from Takeshi. Pushing my shoulder blades into the wall I buck against his touch. "Lean back a bit." He asks me as hands pull my hips slightly up, far enough for the tip of his member to rub against my entrance. Gritting my teeth I inhale deeply while pushing slightly against him. I didn't want to waste time right now.

Snapping his hips made me cry out because I had taken him in all the way to the hilt against all my body's wishes. Being so numb I can't truly describe the pain, I knew it should be hurting more right now but the pot has made me senseless in all senses. It just felt uncomfortable. Grinding down I try to get used to this feeling of being completely full. Full of my brother.

Bucking up my shoulders rub against the wall from the way my body is limp inside his lap. I can't even bring myself up to thrust against him. I whine to show how I don't like this feeling. He doesn't notice me so I try words. "It hurts, Shishi." On the verge of tears it feels like my skin is peeling off even from the slow steady pace that he has created.

Still I am ignored. Falling forward I rest my head on the boney shoulder while I feel his thrusting become less powerful. "If you would help it wouldn't hurt so badly." Firing back he pushes me off of his chest and straight into the wall. Much harder than before. Trying my hardest I pick up my lower body with my legs but I don't imagine for long because I am already feeling my knees shake.

"Touch yourself. It'll get you moving." Laughing he grabs my hand from his outer shoulder and places it limply on my leaking dick. Quickly I realize what was asked from me so I comply. I comply with my brothers needs and curl my fingers around the base before stroking up my shaft slowly. My concentration is directed right to keeping my hand at a steady pace that I knew he desired. Letting my mind drift from knowing that there was a dick inside of my ass I draw focus to my own actions and how much better this feels high.

My lips curve up into one of those smirks I hate. The kind that never look real. It's so childish but just as dirty. "What are you smiling about, huh?" He huffs, hips rolling. "I don't know." Throwing my head back I laugh before that quickly turns into a moan because of the new position I had created. "It's cause you like it." Takeshi chuckled bumping my hand, urging me to move my hand faster.

Why couldn't it be him touching me, I ached for more contact; because just having him inside me wasn't enough. It's sad how easily I have given into him, if it wasn't for this hazy world that I have changed my address to I would not be experiencing all of this right now. I would not be squeezing at the base of my cock as I lower down onto his dick at a slow pace.

Heartbeat racing I swear his arm is bruising my side with that hook of his. I need this mark though, so I remember this moment as something that changed me from the inside and all the way out to the outer most part of my skin. "Shi." I hear myself sob into his chest again, finding this the most comfortable position. I bet these moans and cries get to him though, I can tell by the way his face is hooked into a frown with a hint of a snarl.

Have all the family bonding moments been just changed to no end? Nothing is going to be the same anymore. I know thinking about family is not the ideal thought that should be going through ones head while at this height of pleasure but one must make do.

I scream vulgarity at him because I have lost all hope in myself and want him to notice my pain. Grunting with a twisted face he rams harder into my pained body, I bounce in his lap, hand scaling the length of my member trying to rush into an orgasm. I was so close, right at that edge; I just was in need of help. My body was boiling making my mind cloud with fog, turning blank with lust and passion.

Sweating and moaning I sense that he is at this point too. This point of unknowing and pure bliss. Opening my legs I try to get him deeper and I am pleased how his hips seemed to snap back in all the right ways. I swallow hard letting my Adam's apple bob as I try to keep myself calm. He had me excited though and at the point of my orgasm.

I know he loves this site. The site of me losing control, though I can tell he's doing all he can to keep himself toned down. I whimper loudly as I quiver in his lap, releasing myself all over our stomachs, it felt so good to have finally reached that peak that I desired. Shaking I fall forward and heave against his chest and I can feel him release deep inside of me in hard spurts. Something I had never thought I would experience before.

Grasping a fist full of hair he pulls me back to stare into his eyes. His other hand drags over his stomach, collecting the cum I have dispensed onto and brought it to my lips, I try to pull away but he holds me still. "Lick it up." Takeshi demands of me and even though I shake my head no he doesn't like that and forces his fingers inside my mouth. The taste is sour and I frown but force myself to run my tongue along his digits, trying to please him.

Staring into his eyes Takeshi looks tired and about ready to pass out with me still in his lap. I don't really know what to say here. Do I say I love him? Or is that just too weird. Instead I stay quiet and just stare forward past his face and at the wall until he pulls me into a kiss. Licking, tasting my cum on my lips. The flick in his eyes lets me know that no matter how tired he is, he is not ready for sleep.

"So." He begins. "When do you want to smoke again?" Laughing he pushes me off his lap, pulling out from inside of me, leaving me a shivering mess on his bed. "I don't know. Are you going to use me again?" Firing back I pull the covers over my body to hide my nudity. "I know you like it." He chuckles slapping my ass through the bed sheets.

I now realize that not only is my brother a major pot head but he is sick and twisted too. Who fucks their own brother and asks for more? Not once did he worry about getting caught or what would happen in the end to us. He just was selfish and didn't care about anyone but himself. He's sick, but now I'm starting to wonder if I'm just as sick and perverted as him.


End file.
